greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Sirvard II
Nolan Sirvard (ノーランサーハーバード, Nōran Sahābādo) Appearance Nolan is young man possessing a rather slim build, but doesn't have a particularly skeletal build either; he is neutral in term of his physical build. Despite him not have a particular muscular build, Nolan has considerably tall stature, standing exactly at 5 ft, 11 inches. Somewhat heightening his virile features. Nolan has slightly tanned skin complexion. He possesses cropped raven-black hair, falling down just to his neck, evenly framing the young man's face; bearing a slight fringe reaching down to the middle of his forearm. He possess hazel-colored eyes, often mistaken for brown in coloration because of the dark shade. He is generally seen with calm expression on his face, and half-way open eyes. His also is seen with black glasses, with oval-shaped frames, but also he will wear contact lenses, on several rare occasions. At any given time, Nolan maintains a very stern and serious facial expression, remaining very alert to his surroundings. Nolan is almost seen sporting his combat-oriented attire. At is a rather simple style of clothing, heavily influenced by traditional clothing from the far east; a , to be precise. Nolan's wears a long, calve-length black simplistic fabric, likened to a trench coat of sorts. The black coat has a single rectangular strap, near the chest area, keeping the coat held together, along side a simple black ; which he has his weapons attached to. It has two red parallel stripes, initiating from the shoulder area, running down to end of the sleeves. Nolan keeps the sleeves of the coat rolled up at all times, revealing the gray inseam of the coat. simple black , which his equipment is hoisted by. He also has black gauntlets on his forearm, seemingly made of a flexible material. The gauntlets surround his hand, and held on his hand by a string, which ties around his finger. He wears long black boots, held together by a black strap,and silver buckle. Underneath the this attire, he wears a simple black turtle-neck, and black pants. Despite him being seen with a rather formal attire at times, Nolan will don a more relaxed attire; simply consisting of a black long-sleeved shirt, and beige pants. Personality Nolan is a calm, and collected individual, which isn't evident, as he is seen with a solemn expression on he his face. He will use the honorific, -''san'', after addressing a persons' name, only to those who have earned his respect, though he does this on very rare occasion. He will maintain his calm, and laid-back demeanor under all circumstances, unless the situation explicitly calls for a state of seriousness. He states anger will not help mediate a situation, only magnify it. Nolan doesn't appear to be an arrogant person, never thinking of himself to be above another, whether they it be the poor, or those possessing inferior ability than himself. Because of his general demeanor, is on friendly terms with all people he has previously met. History Relationships Synopsis Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: On several instances, Nolan has displayed a skill of swordsmanship, akin to that of an master swordsman, given that he has solely trained in the way of the sword, said to possess no skill in hand-to-hand combat. Precise, and accurate, with immense speed; that is the emphasis for Nolan's use of the sword. He rarely ever engages an opponent in combat, with brute force. He primarily uses fast strikes to attack opponents to weaken his opponents, and subsequently uses brute force to finish an opponent. Swinging his sword, Nolan effectively cutting through many obstacles that may lay before him. Whether it be an opponents offensive, or defensive measures, cutting through the blade of another swordsman, and slice the magical defenses of a mage, using his lauded speed. When swinging a sword, most opponents create a distance from Nolan, as his movement is almost impossible to properly perceive, when he relentlessly strikes. He is capable of striking an opponent at nearly any angle, leaving an opponent in suspense of wear his next strike will be. When using a sword, Nolan appears to ambidextrous, capable of using a sword in either of his arms, and maintain to the same efficiency, and strength. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Nolan possesses an astounding amount of eternano within himself, capable of releasing his magical power, leaving even the most powerful of individual's on awe of his raw magical power. What makes his magical power dangerous is not only its volume, but his ability to control it at will. His eternano levels are the sole reason the magic he uses are so effective, and powerful. Without utilizing his actual magic, Nolan can employ his magical power, and effective deal damage. It acts as a substitute for utilizing his actual magic. *'Potent Magical Aura': Quotes References Trivia Behind the Scenes * The images used for Nolan are based on the character Shimura Shinpachi's appearance within the movie; Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya. ** His appearance is partially based on Takasugi Shinsuke from the same series. Category:Male Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Fairy Tail Category:Human Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Shield Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Character Category:Article Category:Greenflash12 Character